Flowers for the Dead
by Maiden Cheza
Summary: Kiba's thoughts as he dies...a one shot


**Flowers for the Dead**

* * *

Lying on this white blanket that covers the world, I catch my breath. The harsh wind that has cut others with its thin blades barely tickles my skin. Little crystals from the darken skies above fall to the ground, like drops of rain. I see them, snowflakes from the passive heavens, but I cannot feel them. I cannot feel myself.

I know I am still alive by the pain in my chest; it covers my entire body. My heart.

No slash, no bite, no claw can create this infernal pain in my heart.

I have to save the world, she tells me in her gentle melodic voice. I have to save every life source in this world and yet the one whom I wish to protect the most…is out of reach.

I lie here, waiting for the moment. I wonder if I have reached the end of the road which I thought endless. Because I have fallen, does it mean this is the end of my path? I must continue…but not in this life. Death has never taken so long; does it like to keep me from my fantasy of eternal peace?

A snowflake falls into my eye and I flutter it away, the little trinket of snow reminding me that I am still alive.

I am numb, numb to the core. The earth and I are alike in this way; once full of life and now, a living corpse.

The only warmth I feel is cradled safe in my paw. I cover it from the cold wind; she deserves no pain from this world. A flower in my hand, in my heart. Dead herself but keeps me alive.

I feel it coming; Death finally decides to visit me. I say no prayer, I give no thanks, I want nothing from this world but the exit to another realm.

Let him wait, I say. I have to make sure she is comfortable and ready.

I place her near my heart, her petals brushing against my frozen fur. She will keep me warm as I leave this place.

My little lunar flower….

As Death leans over me, overshadowing what I see, a thought comes to me. The only thing I soon pray for is for the spirits to let me have her in my next life. Flowers may bloom in Paradise but they will be weeds to me if she is not blossoming there as well.

I close my eyes, the snowflakes continuing to fall on me, on my face, but I do not feel them. I feel…nothing.

It is a slow and painless walk out of this world, a reward for surviving through such a painful life, I'm sure. And yet, as I am stepping through this tunnel where I can see the light at the end but cannot reach it just yet, I glance over my shoulder and see her face.

It warms me. She is keeping me warm as I leave her petals still against my fur. I find the strength to keep moving down my path, the road never ending as I knew it was. The light seems much brighter and closer now…

* * *

**A/N: **

Inspiration struck me as I was listening to "Seasons to Cycles" by **10 Years. **It's been a while since I've written and this was the first thing that came to my mind. I still find it hard to collect my thoughts and make them into story lines and such. But alas, I am happy that I have at least found my lost passion to write.

This is Kiba's last words and view on life as he lies (or lays) in the snow in the last episode of Wolf's Rain. Those who caught my sarcasm in this one shot, I wanted to show that even as he is left alone in the broken world, dying, he is still the strong wolf we love. He fears nothing now. With nothing to live for in that world but wait for the next plane (Paradise), Kiba does not welcome Death; he wonders where the hell it's been. Now, Kiba is not suicidal, my friends, nor is he hating the world right now. Well, he dislikes it just a little bit. But still, the wondrous white wolf simply wants to get to Paradise. To his friends, to peace, to his love. We know the love Kiba feels for Cheza is platonic but for those who just love this odd couple, to hell with platonic. He loves her with his entire being. And so, I made this a melodramatic love fanfic, Kiba holding onto Cheza for dear life as he dies and Cheza, still there for him even after death. Oh! And the title is actually a song...I just realized that.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Sincerely,

Maiden Cheza


End file.
